Modern jet-powered aircraft have greatly expanded the affordability and practicality of long range commercial and personal transportation. However, the noise typically associated with jet engines continues to be identified as a significant constraint on the continued growth of transportation systems throughout the world. Aircraft noise is of particular concern given the proximity of airports to cities and other population centers. Therefore, the reduction of jet engine noise, as well as of noise generated by similar ground-based engines producing high-frequency turbine noise, is a desirable end goal for municipalities and manufacturers of such engines.